Sueño cumplido
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Seiya regresa poco después de que se fueron y busca a las chicas porque ya que estaban en su planeta fueron atacados y ahora sus hermanos y su princesa están prisioneros (SxM) Esta historia participó en el Reto: Cumpleaños de Seiya del Foro Ladies Kou Oficial
1. Chapter 1

**Reto de Cumpleaños Seiya**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Resumen** : Seiya regresa poco después de que se fueron y busca a las chicas porque ya que estaban en su planeta fueron atacados y ahora sus hermanos y su princesa están prisioneros (SxM)

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por simple entretención_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

Despertó, otra vez agitada, con ese dulce y a la vez aterrador sonido en sus oídos, martillando sus tímpanos sin piedad, estremeciendo las paredes de su cabeza en una canción que no tenía final.

Se levantó, sudorosa y con el pijama pegado a la piel, miró por la ventana los rayos tenues que empezaban a hacerse notar, avisando que la mañana se acercaba por el horizonte. Se cambió de ropa y se encerró en el gimnasio, estuvo un rato paseándose por las maquinas pero pronto las paredes se hicieron demasiado estrechas y escapó al exterior. Correr y recorrer las calles aún en construcción eran el remedio perfecto para escapar de las constantes e innumerables pesadillas que se apoderaban de su mente noche tras noche, haciéndole perder la cabeza y sólo dejándole respirar cuando se ocupaba en otras cosas. Y eso hacía, día a día.

La reconstrucción de su planeta, Kinmoku, era exitosa. Las calles volvían a tomar la prosperidad que algún día tuvieron y las personas poco a poco empezaban a construir una nueva historia. Gracias a ellas. Y por eso no quería molestar a sus hermanas con semejantes tonterías, seguro Healer se burlaría de lo tonta que era y Maker la regañaría por no estar cien por ciento atenta a sus labores.

En su recorrido miraba todo el fruto de semanas, de meses de duro trabajo y se le inflaba el corazón de orgullo. A esa hora en particular había un espectáculo de calma que jamás llegó a creer que vería otra vez. Después de todo, Sailor Galaxia les arrebató todo y a todos.

Sacudió su cabeza haciendo menear su cabellera oscura y brillante y siguió adelante evaporando esos pensamientos negativos. Justo cuando llegaba de vuelta a su hogar vio luces encendidas en el interior.

— Seguro Maker despertó temprano — sonrió para sí.

Entró cautelosamente y llegó a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de leche para beber.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a usar un vaso? — no se dio cuenta que la castaña estaba ocupada en la cocina. Seguro elaborando un nutritivo desayuno para la jornada.

— Lo…si…en…to —la abrupta interrupción hizo que derramara un poco de líquido por el costado de su boca la que apresuro a limpiar con la manga — Me sorprendiste, Maker.

— Lo imagino — la observó, pensativa — ¿Hace cuánto te pasa? — siguió cocinando algo mientras le hablaba.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que te despiertes de madrugada — respondió Healer por su hermana, refunfuñando desde la puerta mientras entraba a la habitación.

— Yo, no…

— El gimnasio está junto a mi cuarto — la interrumpió mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Fighter sólo pudo sonrojarse y se sentó al lado de la platina que siguió diciendo que llevaba semanas despertando a las tantas de la madrugada con el sonido de las maquinas. La morena no sabía que decir ni cómo responder a eso. Se quedó en silencio un rato, escuchando cómo Healer cambiaba de conversación repentinamente y se dedicaba a decir lo bien que iría quedando la reconstrucción del castillo real. En donde por supuesto vivirían ellas después.

Un plato se deslizo frente a sus ojos zafiro

— Hot cakes…

— Creí que te sentaría bien algo fuera de lo común — le sonrió comprensiva la de reluciente cabellera castaña.

— Más bien quieres consentirla con algo de "otro planeta" — exclamó la ojiverde con una sonrisa triunfal al ver cómo el rostro de su líder se deformaba. Fighter se limitó a tomar un trozo de su plato con el tenedor y comerlo en silencio.

Healer comió rápido y luego de decir que le había vuelto el sueño se retiró a su habitación. Dejando claro que no quería más interrupciones durante el resto de la mañana. La aludida sólo asintió. Sabía que, aun que le dijera esas cosas, también la entendía.

— Tsukino-san aun te da vueltas en la cabeza ¿verdad? — la mirada amatista la vio atragantarse con su comida y le deslizo un vaso para la leche.

— Ya se me pasará — frunció el ceño pero habló como si no le diera importancia y bebió un poco del líquido — Soy tan idiota que seguro se me olvida cuando vaya a los trabajos…

— No fue sólo hoy, ni ayer — su compañera le hablaba con preocupación— Healer dice que llevas…

— Todos los días… — se le escapó súbitamente con un tono más grave de lo habitual y Maker la miro, asombrada— Desde que llegamos, me pasa. Cada maldita noche — el tenedor tenía una encarnizada lucha con los hot cakes que quedaban en el plato — Veo sus ojos, huelo su perfume, escucho su voz. Esa voz que me atormenta — sus palabras se quebraron al salir de sus labios. Se levantó rápidamente.

— Figther…

— No te preocupes, encontraré el modo de hacer que se detenga — le daba la espalda — Prometo no molestar más con el asunto — se volteó para guiñarle un ojo y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación — ¡Iré a tomar una ducha!

Maker la vio salir y se dijo lo mismo: había que hacer que se detuviera…

.

..

.

Resoplaba con cada ladrillo que colocaba, veía poco a poco tomar forma a lo que sería pronto su hogar junto a la princesa Kakyuu. Deseaba ser la mitad de feliz de lo que tenía que ser, anhelaba que su corazón le diera un poco de tregua y la dejara disfrutar de esto que les había costado sangre y lágrimas.

— Pero la vida no es tan fácil ¿verdad? — se decía a sí misma, burlándose de su idiotez. Riendo de que lo imposible se haya hecho realidad y que el tonto de Seiya siguiera viviendo dentro de ella como un virus que no la dejaba respirar en paz. Era como esas pesadillas que no la dejaban en paz por la noche y que la asechaba durante el día.

Sonrió y continúo con su labor.

— Oye, trabajólica — la llamo Maker — Ten, toma esto — le lanzó una botella que ágilmente atrapo entre sus manos.

— Gracias, ya tenía mucha sed — bebió del líquido hasta que vació la mitad del recipiente. Cuando se detuvo a saborear la bebida encontró un sabor extraño.

— Es una preparación de hierbas especial. Te dará más fuerza y al final del día te ayudara a dormir tranquila — el énfasis que puso en la última palabra le hizo sentir una ligera culpa pero sólo sonrió en agradecimiento. Seguro ella estaba preocupada y le hizo un brebaje especial para que se relajara por las noches, sin duda la castaña era una persona muy noble.

— Siento mucho causarte inconvenientes — volvió a beber un poco.

— Bueno ¿y para qué otra cosa están ustedes dos? — la castaña se burló un poco.

— ¡Oye! — tras un par de risas volvieron a sus quehaceres.

La ducha antes de dormir fue relajante, no podía creer que la bebida realmente la había ayudado a despejar la mente.

— Debí hablar antes con ella — sonreía. En todo el resto del día, el espectro que siempre la acompañaba desde su regreso de la Tierra había estado ausente. Y eso era tranquilizador.

Se metió alegremente a su cama con la convicción de que esta noche podría dormir plácidamente.

.

..

.

Despertó como si hubiera dormido horas celestiales, se desperezó deliciosamente y pudo jurar que Healer cantaba en la cocina.

¡Qué bello día!

Hoy sería una jornada distinta y hermosa. No es que no quisiera recordarla – a ella- , pero le dolía tanto que olvidarla sería lo mejor. Para todos.

Se removió en la cama y se sentó. Un minuto… ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Entre las piernas…

Lentamente se tanteó el pecho: plano. Los hombros: gruesos.

— Esto es… imposible — la voz más ronca. Se levantó rápidamente y se metió al baño. El espejo le mostró lo que pensó que era una broma — ¿Seiya? — se dijo como si esperara respuesta de su reflejo y esbozó, inconscientemente, una sonrisa contestándose solo. Se miró una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar una explicación coherente. Corrió a la cocina, seguro si Healer estaba igual, el problema sería ella…él.

A medida que se acercaba la melodiosa voz dejó de sonar como la conocida de la platina. No, era alguien más. Y al entrar a la cocina…

— ¿¡Usagi!? — incrédulo ante lo que pasaba vio a la rubia aparición agitar su cabello y voltearse mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

— In-co-rrec-to… — Mina le respondió cantarinamente — Buenos días, dormilón — recitó mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la mesa. Camino con gracia hasta quedar frente al muchacho que atónito, había perdido la capacidad de moverse — Por cierto, te ves bastante atractivo cuando duermes — Le sonrió y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo lo rodeó en un abrazo que a Seiya le pareció más fraternal de lo normal.

— Minako… — su voz sonó lastimera.

— ¿Decepcionado? — le guiñó un ojo, invitándolo a sentarse y el chico hizo lo propio acomodándose en la mesa. La joven le sirvió el desayuno con pausa — No te preocupes, a mí también me engañaron — se sentó a su lado, hasta podía sentir su perfume — Me dijeron que me esperaba una vida llena de amor y aventuras. En cambio, estoy destinada a estar sola mientras cuido un castillo y a una niña — lo miró y le sonrió — Suena emocionante ¿verdad?

— No sé si comprendo, Minako-chan

— No importa. Come, lo necesitarás.

— No lo necesito. Esto es un sueño — sonrió con ironía y bebió del vaso. Sabía bastante bien.

Al fin su subconsciente había sucumbido a su cansancio y le había regalado una ilusión que no se esperaba para nada.

— Vaya, entonces supongo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa dentro de un sueño ¿verdad? — Mina lo miraba con curiosidad y esbozó una traviesa sonrisa — Vamos, trata de que aparezca otra persona — se levantó y con un pequeño saltito se detuvo frente a él.

Seiya, le sonrió mientras volteaba en su silla. Seguiría el juego, después de todo en un sueño puedes hacer lo que quieras. Cerró los ojos y pensó en quien quería ver. Los abrió rápidamente pero Mina aún seguía ahí.

— Trata con más fuerza, guapo — ella se acercó a él y su actitud empezaba a extrañarlo un poco.

— No creo que resulte — se estaba dando por vencido con eso

— No será… ¿Que no quieres que me vaya? — llegó a rodearlo por el cuello con sus brazos y apoyó una rodilla sobre una de sus piernas.

— ¿De… qué hablas? — puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica tratando de apartarla pero en cambio ella se sentó sobre sus piernas de frente a él y se apegó a su cuerpo.

Hasta ahora el joven se fijó en lo ligera que era la ropa que la rubia traía puesta. La blusa que dejaba ver un escote pronunciado y los pantaloncillos cortos no dejaban dudas de lo bien formadas que estaban sus piernas.

— Trato de ayudarte, tontito ¿No es lo que querías? — su voz sonaba seductora y retumbó en los oídos del chico — Voy a hacerte tener sueños de nuevo, en vez de pesadillas… — encontró sus labios con los de él, lo besó con una pasión que hubiera querido sentir fuera de una ilusión. El interior de su boca danzaba a un ritmo que a Seiya le pareció sobrenatural y bastó sentir un cosquilleo en la comisura de sus labios para entender que esto iba en serio.

— Mi…Mina-chan… detente — le pidió en vano cuando pudo apartarla un momento. Ella, en cambio, hizo un hábil movimiento con los hombros y estos quedaron despejados de la blusa, dejando ver su ropa interior. Las mejillas del muchacho hervían y entre la confusión que le causaba estar en un sueño o la repentina aparición de esa chica tan fogosa, no atinaba a más que tratar de quitársela de encima. Cosa que no le resultaba del todo. La rubia vio su expresión de sorpresa y se detuvo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — mordió su labio inferior, mientras esperaba alguna respuesta.

— Es suficiente… tu ni siquiera estás aquí

— ¡Ah!… entonces sí te gustaría que estuviera aquí — sonrió traviesamente y deposito otro pequeño beso en sus labios antes de volver a su puesto y seguir comiendo.

— Mina-chan ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — la experiencia había sido motivadora pero necesitaba despertar. Estaba claro que ella no era la verdadera Mina, empezando porque era imposible que ella llegara de la nada a Kinmoku y el hecho de que nadie hubiera entrado a la cocina en ese rato demostraba que la ilusión era falsa.

— ¿De qué hablas? Fuiste tú el que llegó aquí — ella lo miró con ojos de preocupación, su expresión cambió totalmente y él se detuvo a ver el cuarto. Ya no estaban en la cocina, era una habitación desconocida.

— Pero… ¿cómo…? — se envolvió en una nebulosa y todo a su alrededor desapareció.

— _Seiya…_ — escuchó que lo llamaron nuevamente, no era la voz de siempre. Dejó de sonar como ella y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sujetando una mano. Más bien la suya era sostenida por alguien.

— ¡Despierta, maldición! — sintió algo en su rostro. Se quitó la almohada de la cara y se sentó en la cama. Vio a Healer de pie en la puerta de su habitación con cara de fastidio — Roncas muy fuerte para ser tan tarde.

— ¿Qué? — ¡su voz, era la de antes! Se tanteó los hombros y eran delgados otra vez. Se tocó el pecho y ahí estaban. Cruzó las piernas y tampoco sintió nada — Soy yo — exclamó alegremente y suspiró.

— ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Claro que eres tú… Argh… ¡No te levantes el pijama!— la platina le lanzó otra almohada y se fue maldiciendo, llamando a Maker para que golpeara a la morena loca.

Ese día la líder de las Starlights se levantó con un ánimo renovado, sería un día maravilloso. No había voces martillando su cabeza ni imágenes dolorosas tapándole la visión. Parece que la infusión había funcionado. A un precio alto pero había resultado. No se sentía capturada de ninguna manera algún tormentoso recuerdo. Vio a la castaña servir el desayuno de ese día y corrió a abrazarla.

— ¿Qué…? — Maker se vio apresada entre los brazos de su compañera sin tener idea de lo que ocurría.

— Gracias — susurró alegre la joven de azules ojos — La poción funcionó bien.

Maker la miró dubitativa.

— Sólo era una infusión de hierbas. Te lo dije ¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada, pero después de anoche tengo otras cosas más en qué pensar.

— Por lo menos no hubo murmullos en el gimnasio a la mitad de la noche — Healer entraba a la cocina tras ella.

Desayunaron entre risas, como hace mucho no lo hacían. Y las tres agradecieron aquello.

Entre los trabajos de ese día, hubo más concentración de parte de Sailor Fighter, quien parecía estar bastante tranquila en comparación de otras jornadas.

— Lo siento, Mina-chan… — los recuerdos de la rubia no serían los mismos de ahora en adelante —… pero gracias — le dijo al viento esa tarde.

Mina estaba concentrada en su examen cuando un inesperado estornudo vino por ella. No lo pensó mucho y siguió completando su hoja. Si pasaba bien podría eximirse de los adicionales y asistir al curso de actuación de verano que tanto había esperado.

Kakyuu pasaba su tiempo entre contadores de avances en la construcción y escuchar las peticiones de su nuevo reino día a día. Era un trabajo agotador pero lo hacía muy contenta.

— Aquí está el avance del primer nivel del castillo, Hime-sama — Sailor Maker deslizó unos planos y otros documentos en su escritorio. También le trajo el almuerzo y la pelirroja la miró con agradecimiento. Las comidas no eran lo prioritario para ella pero sus Sailor sí se preocupaban por eso.

— Muchas gracias, Maker. No sé qué haría sin ustedes — tomó un pequeño bocado y siguió con su lectura — ¿Cómo sigue Fighter?

La castaña se detuvo en su andar y se volvió a su soberana

— Está arreglado, ya sabe que ella es muy susceptible a las técnicas psicológicas. No sé realmente cómo internalizó la pequeña cantidad de droga para los sueños que puse en su bebida pero hoy despertó renovada — el optimismo se escuchaba en la voz de la castaña.

La princesa lo pensó un momento y siguió con sus deberes, con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Aunque esa serenidad se vería truncada antes de que ese día acabara…

— ¡Sailor Fighter-san! — llego al atardecer gritando desesperada una de las doncellas de la princesa al lugar donde estaba la morena — ¡Es la princesa!

— ¿Qué? ¡Dime, rápido! ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Es terrible, ha sido secuestrada!

.

..

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reto de Cumpleaños Seiya**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Resumen** : Seiya regresa poco después de que se fueron y busca a las chicas porque ya que estaban en su planeta fueron atacados y ahora sus hermanos y su princesa están prisioneros (SxM)

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por simple entretención_

.

..

.

Hace tiempo, Minako había decidido que su vida sólo tenía sentido si lograba proteger a su princesa… y si cumplía con sus metas personales. Como volver a jugar voleibol, hacer castings para convertirse en artista y calmar su sed de justicia, invocando a su Sailor interna de vez en cuando. Después de todo, su vida en los últimos años se había abocado a su misión y no podía dejarlo de buenas a primeras sólo porque los enemigos sobrenaturales estaban en calma. Además, salir por las noches era una gratificación personal que su alma agradecía con creces y siempre le traía alguna satisfacción.

Hoy había llegado a la escuela a tiempo, le entregaron un resultado bueno en sus notas por lo que no tendría que ir a exámenes adicionales y como era su último año en la escuela debía poner todo de su parte para alcanzar su sueño, uno que con suerte alcanzaría a vivir aunque fuera un corto tiempo antes de entregar su vida a la protección del futuro Tokio de Cristal.

Ya estaban en la cafetería donde solían reunirse las amigas.

— Vaya, Minako-chan, felicidades. Te fue muy bien en el último examen — Amy se sentía orgullosa ya que habían estudiado muy duro para lograrlo.

— Que bueno, Mina. Hoy te invitaré la bebida — Makoto como siempre estaba contenta por los logros de sus amigas.

— Ya era hora que estudiaras con seriedad — Rei sonreía disimuladamente, también estaba orgullosa.

— Por supuesto. Cuando la gran Mina Aino se propone algo lo consigue — la rubia alardeaba un poco pero se lo merecía.

— O sea que tendré que ir sola a los adicionales… — Usagi se lamentaba, Mina siempre la acompañaba aunque fuera sólo para estar cerca suyo más que porque no pudiera sacar mejores calificaciones.

— Lo siento, Usa-chan. Pero tengo algo importante que hacer en esos días y no puedo perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

— Mina-chan que egoísta, no piensas en mi sufrimiento… — Usagi exageraba y lloriqueaba un poco cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de su amiga. Nunca quiso hacerla sentir mal pero eso fue lo que consiguió con su berrinche.

— Quedé con Artemis para encontrarnos. Nos vemos, chicas — la rubia tomó sus cosas y se marchó rápidamente. Las amigas miraron con reprobación a la rubia de coletas, quien bajó la mirada y siguió bebiendo su batido de chocolate.

Mina caminaba con rapidez mientras luchaba en su interior pensando si en verdad estaba siendo egoísta.

— ¿Que no pienso en su sufrimiento? ¡¿Qué no lo pienso?! ¡Todo en lo que pienso es en ella! — se hablaba a sí misma con severidad mientras se detenía frente a una tienda de mascotas — ¿Verdad que no soy egoísta? — el tierno cachorro tras la vitrina la miraba y le movía la colita con ánimo.

Una multitud reunida la sacó de sus pensamientos y la llevó a ver qué ocurría. La curiosidad era natural en ella y no podía controlarla. Se abrió paso entre la gente para ver que ocurría y vio un ciclista que había chocado con un peatón, no era nada del otro mundo, al menos para su parecer pero las personas, de todas formas, se habían aglutinado ante la conmocion.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue que el peatón parecía no despertar, el chico de la bicicleta alegaba que él no venía tan rápido para chocarlo tan fuerte y mientras el otro individuo no se levantaba y más bien parecía inconsciente. En eso llegó una ambulancia y los paramédicos le dieron los primeros auxilios al atropellado que con prontitud subieron al vehículo y que resultó ser una chica.

Una chica muy conocida…

— No puede ser. Sailor Fighter… — Mina se subió de un salto a la ambulancia y trató de llamar la atención de la chica que empezaba a reaccionar.

— Señorita, por favor. Tiene que irse — el paramédico más robusto la regañó, mientras el otro, más delgado y mayor, le ponía unos aparatos a la morena en la camilla.

— Pero… pero…

— Si no es conocida de la víctima debe salir

— ¡Sí la conozco, es mi amiga! — dijo con desesperación. Pero el hombre no parecía creerle.

— Mi… Mina… — logró articular quien era atendida mientras abría sus ojos azules y rozó sus dedos con los de la rubia. Mina se sentó a su lado y sostuvo su mano después de darle una mirada de triunfo al hombre que sólo trataba de hacer su trabajo.

— Bien, puedes quedarte pero no estorbes — sin más cerró la puerta del vehículo y se dispuso a examinar a la chica que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo con harapos desgastados.

Llegaron a la sala de urgencias y luego de atender a la chica y estabilizarla dejaron ingresar a Mina para que pudieran hablar. Pero al entrar, la rubia no encontró a nadie.

— ¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí? — Mina pensó que quizás se había equivocado de habitación. Iba a salir cuando escuchó un sonido en el armario del cuarto — ¿Fighter?

— Casi… — contestó un muchacho que lentamente abrió la puerta y que, vestido con algunas ropas del hospital, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Seiya— vio que aún estaba herido —Por Dios ¿Cómo terminaste así? ¿Qué pasó? — la rubia se acercó a ayudarle.

— La princesa Kakyuu fue secuestrada por una seguidora de Galaxia…

— ¿Aún hay gente que la sigue?

— Al parecer… sí. Se hace llamar Sailor Light Soul y controla muy bien la magia de Kinmoku. Supongo que fue corrompida desde ahí.

— Santo cielo y ¿las demás? ¿Dónde están?

— Fuimos a rescatar a la princesa y los perdí mientras tratábamos de salir de la fortaleza donde la tenían cautiva. Se encuentra en un asteroide y pudimos usar un resto de magia para que yo llegara hasta aquí pero rápidamente volví a convertirme en Seiya. Taiki me dijo que viniera, que era lo mejor pedir por su ayuda

— Está bien, hiciste lo correcto. Pero ¿por qué dices que los tiene cautivos?

— Nos quitó nuestros poderes Sailor al bloquear la magia de transformación. En otras palabras no puedo convertirme en Sailor Fighter otra vez porque no puedo volver a ser una chica — una de las maquinas hizo un sonido y él pareció recordar algo — Mina, necesito salir de aquí.

La princesa de Venus iba a protestar debido a su estado pero el chico le explicó que le habían tomado muestras de sangre y si le hacían análisis seguro descubrirían que no era de la Tierra y lo encerrarían como un experimento permanente. Así que era imperativo salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— Creo que tendré que pedir refuerzos — iba a abrir su comunicador pero sintió que jalaron de su mano.

— No la llames… por favor — su mirada suplicante le decía que hablaba en serio. Más bien era porque no quería que lo viera en ese deplorable estado. Su orgullo era algo que no podía dejar atrás, ya era lo único que le iba quedando.

La chica entendió y sacó su pluma de transformación, la que guardaba desde su época de Sailor V y se transformó en una enfermera. Con cautela y caminando a paso seguro pudieron salir de ahí, mientras se anunciaba por el altoparlante que una paciente en estado delicado había desaparecido. Tuvieron que tomar un taxi para llegar pronto a casa de Mina y esta con el dolor de su alma sacó sus ahorros para pagar la tarifa pero al fin pudo poner a Seiya a descansar más tranquilo en su cama y trató de pensar en algo. Lamentablemente no había mucho que hacer sin la ayuda de las demás porque el panorama no se veía muy alentador.

— Amy, necesito que vengas a mi casa… — Seiya entre sueños escuchó a la rubia hablar por teléfono—… Sí, es un poco apresurado… ¿no puedes salir una hora antes? En serio es algo urgente… deberías traer un bolso de primeros auxilios… Eh, el de mi casa ya lo ocupé… bueno, con eso bastará. Te espero entonces — colgó el teléfono y al voltear lo vio despierto, miraba al techo.

— Llamaste a Amy-chan — sonrió — De algún modo, esto me parece conocido.

Mina le sonrió sin entenderle mucho

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Hablar con la persona más lista del grupo cuando estas en problemas — giró la cabeza y vio a la chica sonrojar violentamente, mientras reía nerviosa.

— ¿Tú también lo haces? — el chico asintió al tiempo que hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor.

— Cuando me sentía presionado o aún ahora cuando siento que no sé qué hacer, Taiki siempre me da una respuesta madura y muy lógica a mis dudas. Respeto mucho lo que opina aunque no siempre estemos de acuerdo — él hablaba con mucho sentimiento — Por eso, necesito hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para rescatar a mis compañeros — Mina lo miraba y escuchaba con admiración.

Ella y Seiya se parecían más de lo que admitían. Si tan solo hubieran podido pasar más tiempo juntos, seguro lo habrían descubierto.

— ¿Te dije alguna vez que eras mi favorito de los tres? — llevo un dedo a sus labios, con una sonrisa traviesa en ellos. Él negó con la cabeza pero estaba un poco sorprendido.

— Pensé que Yaten…

— Sí, pues después de verte embelesado por Usagi no iba a arruinarles su cuento de hadas ¿verdad? — él, sonrojado, no supo qué quiso decirle y la miró extrañado — Ustedes se necesitaban tanto el uno al otro que sólo los dejamos.

En cierto modo era verdad lo que le decía ella. De alguna forma Usagi lograba llenar el espacio que había quedado vacío en su corazón luego de la devastación tan terrible a la que fue sometido su planeta, sus familiares y amigos. Además en primera instancia él pensaba que ella era su princesa y lo deseaba con toda el alma. Ese anhelo que pronto se transformó en algo más profundo y aterrador.

— Pero ella tiene a su novio — ya podía decirlo sin desmoronarse por completo. Ese fue su consuelo al partir de vuelta a Kinmoku, que había alguien que la cuidaría a pesar de todo.

— Sí lo tiene. Pero no voy a negarte que mientras él no estuvo, fuiste tú quien veló por ella y por eso Usagi te quiere mucho. Siempre lo hará.

— Lo sé.

Mina miraba el reloj, estaba impaciente porque Amy llegara y revisara al chico que parecía estar más grave que de lo que admitía.

Seiya la miró y no pudo evitar recordar ese fogoso sueño que a su parecer fue muy vívido para haber sido sólo el resultado de una poción para dormir. Se sonrojó al recordar cómo le hablaba, se movía y lo tocaba la Mina del sueño. Se preguntó si ella sería así en la realidad, así como si sus besos serían tan apasionados como los sintió aquella vez. Al instante pensó que estaba delirando y volvió su vista al techo.

— ¡Ay, no! Tienes fiebre — exclamó alarmada la rubia mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente.

— No lo creo, Mina. No te apresures, en serio.

— ¡Pero tu cara está toda roja!— la chica corrió al baño y trajo una pequeña toalla húmeda para bajarle la temperatura. La puso en su frente y una sensación de alivio recorrió su cabeza. Parece que sí tenía fiebre después de todo, pues en un momento se durmió.

Como era natural, al llegar y encontrarse con las novedades, Amy regañó a Mina por no llamarlas en seguida y de inmediato se puso en contacto con sus compañeras para analizar la situación y estudiar lo que harían a partir de ahí. Usagi llegó tarde como usualmente lo hacía pero acompañada de un personaje particular.

— ¡¿Yaten?!

— Mi mamá lo encontró en el porche, estaba muy debilitado y ella lo cuidó bien — sonreía Usagi con orgullo.

— Le agradeceré apropiadamente cuando tenga la oportunidad — el chico se cruzó de brazos en su usual mal humor pero estaba agradecido de lo que habían hecho por él.

Sobre todo le había impresionado un poco que Usagi fuera tan distendida y relajada en su ambiente familiar. Se había llevado una grata sorpresa.

— Bueno, bueno pero ahora necesitamos examinar la situación — Amy estaba preocupada — Mina…

— Seiya dijo que la princesa y Taiki estaban en un asteroide. Capturados por una mujer que se hace llamar Sailor Light Soul y que probablemente es una guardiana de Kinmoku ¿estoy en lo cierto? — dirigió su azulina mirada a Yaten. Este asintió.

— Nos lanzó un hechizo y por eso volvimos a nuestras identidades masculinas. Creo que buscaba precisamente evitar que usáramos nuestros poderes y al parecer no sabe de la derrota de Sailor Galaxia porque anda en busca de semillas estelares pero no tiene brazaletes como las otras que conocimos.

— Entonces, probablemente, su función es mantener prisioneros cautivos para llevárselos a su jefa — Amy analizaba con rapidez y anotaba algunos apuntes.

— Hay que encontrar una manera de llegar pronto — Rei estaba impaciente, tal parecía que la pasión por la lucha no se había acabado en todas ellas.

— Tenemos que planear con cuidado las cosas, no podemos poner en peligro a Usagi — Makoto era más cuidadosa.

— Tienen razón pero no teníamos otra opción — Yaten estaba frustrado — Estábamos empezando a llevar una nueva vida en paz y ahora nos damos cuenta que queda gente de Galaxia dando vueltas por ahí.

— Lo siento mucho, Yaten — Usagi se acercó a él con amabilidad — Haremos lo que sea necesario para rescatar a la princesa — la rubia habló con decisión.

— Pero…

— Si vinieron a pedir nuestra ayuda debemos dársela. Somos amigos — estrechó la mano del platino en un gesto de apoyo que él agradeció profundamente.

Mina estuvo de acuerdo y asintió enérgicamente. Le preocupaba el estado de Seiya pero también el cómo lograrían armar la estrategia de rescate.

— ¿En dónde está Seiya? — preguntó el platino.

— Arriba, en mi habitación — contestó por inercia la Sailor de venus, ganándose varias miradas curiosas.

La rubia acompañó a Yaten y lo hizo pasar a su cuarto. El paciente se veía tranquilo pero su aspecto aún era delicado.

— El muy idiota nos encerró y se fue a pelear solo contra los soldados que cuidaban el pasillo — el ojiverda se oía molesto mientras la rubia lo escuchaba con atención — Yo logré salir para ayudarle pero le perdí el rastro y aunque sabía que vendría aquí no pude ser de mucha ayuda. Taiki dijo que lo mejor era que la princesa y él se quedaran para no poner en riesgo también a Kinmoku o a la Tierra.

— No me llames idiota… — Seiya abrió sus ojos y se alegró de ver bien a su compañero. Les sonrió a ambos y logró sentarte en el borde de la cama —… aun no estoy acabado y tenemos una misión.

— Las chicas ya están planeando cómo ir hacia allá — dijo Mina con suficiencia — Deberías seguir descansando.

— Tiene razón. Cuando sea necesario volverás a levantarte

— Es una molestia estar herido — se quejó provocando una sonrisita en la rubia.

— Tú eres una molestia, idiota — Yaten salió de ahí encontrándose con la rubia de coletas.

Usagi esperaba afuera para poder ver a Seiya pero algo le decía que era mejor mantenerse a distancia.

— ¿Cómo está él? — le dijo al platino

— Estará bien, ya está diciendo idioteces — ambos rieron y bajaron a encontrarse con el resto del grupo.

Esperaron un día más para prepararse y para que Seiya se recuperara del todo pero era casi seguro que irían directo a la batalla nuevamente. Por supuesto, Mina se quedó cuidándolo todo el tiempo. Se sentía responsable por él ya que fue ella quien lo había encontrado. Lo observaba mientras dormía, después de todo, era la primera vez que tenía la tranquilidad de estar tan cerca de un chico.

— Vaya, se ve atractivo mientras duerme… — sin quererlo la rubia dijo algo que en parte era una especie de señal.

El chico escuchó aquella frase que le removió un poco la consciencia y le trajo recuerdos que hicieron que se sonrojara un poco.

— Ay, no. Le dio fiebre otra vez — Mina examino su frente y no noto tanta temperatura — ¿tendrá calor? — tímidamente deslizó una mano por el pecho del joven que luchaba por mantenerse impávido.

La rubia tanteo la piel del muchacho y se sentó a su lado haciendo, sin querer, que la mano de él terminara por rozar su pierna por sobre la ropa.

— ¡Está sangrando su nariz! — Mina salió corriendo a buscar a Ami, dejando al chico respirar en paz.

Por suerte la fortuna parecía estar de su lado esta vez.

.

..

En un lugar desierto y desolado se alzaba una fortaleza que mantenía cautivos a la princesa Kakyuu de Kinmoku y a una de sus Sailor stars hechizada bajo una forma masculina para que no pueda usar sus poderes. La causante del secuestro era una ferviente seguidora de Sailor Galaxia que hacia trabajo de recolección de semillas estelares al momento del deceso de su soberana.

Sailor Light Soul se erguía como la entidad superior del lugar y había dejado que Yaten y Seiya escaparan para saber a quién recurrirían por ayuda. Su corazonada fue la correcta pues en el planeta Tierra le aguardaba un tesoro que sería digno del reconocimiento más grande para ella

— Que lindo brillo es el que veo ahí. Una semilla estelar proveniente del corazón de una descendiente del antiguo reino lunar. Este trofeo me hará ganar puntos con Sailor Galaxia…


	3. Chapter 3

**Reto de Cumpleaños Seiya**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por simple entretención_

La ferviente admiración que Sailor Galaxia provocaba en sus seguidores hacía que ellos fueran tan fieles como temerosos. Así que cuando se supo el pequeño rumor de que su soberana había sido derrotada por una Sailor de un conjunto planetario menor, Sailor Light Soul se negó a creerlo, por temor a que fuera información falsa y les prohibió a todos sus súbditos que hablaran algo del tema al respecto.

La princesa Kakyuu lo intuyó y prefirió callar por seguridad de su pueblo. En su posición era muy arriesgado tratar de razonar con alguien que había sido capaz de traicionar a su propia raza y volverse una seguidora de la mayor genocida que había conocido el universo. Podría poner en peligro la fragilidad de un naciente reino y la gente que ahí habitaba.

Mientras tanto las guerreras seguidoras de la Luna se preparaban para partir a su nueva misión junto a Yaten y Seiya que, lejos de temer, iban con mucha confianza al encuentro de su nueva enemiga.

— ¿Están preparadas, chicas? — Usagi les dio una mirada a sus amigas y todas asintieron — Y ¿Chicos? — de igual modo ellos afirmaron.

Seiya no estaba del todo bien pero insistió en que quería ir con todos ellos. No sería el que se quedara renegado y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Las Sailor invocaron su poder de tele transportación y con brillos destellantes viajaron a la fortaleza que se alzaba en un asteroide que orbitaba la galaxia. Aterrizaron y gracias al poder del cristal de Plata pudieron respirar en la atmosfera desolada del lugar. El edificio que encontraron allí era imponente y hacía una clara alusión a Sailor Galaxia en el colorido. Tras la muralla exterior que traspasaron pudieron ver un laberinto de pasadizos y corredores que se mezclaban entre sí.

De pronto escucharon un silbido desde el cielo. Una lluvia de flechas los atacaba desde la fortaleza. Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter se adelantaron a repeler el ataque y los demás saltaron dentro del laberinto. Yaten, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Moon se deslizaron en el suelo de grava esperando una señal para poder levantarse mientras desde abajo Sailor Venus utilizó su cadena junto al ataque de hojas de Jupiter y lanzaron un ataque masivo a los guardias, en tanto Sailor Mars encendió las hojas poco antes de llegar a su objetivo dando en el blanco.

— Buen trabajo, chicas — elogió Sailor Venus y se dispuso a recorrer el laberinto. Ella iba al frente, seguida de Seiya y los demás.

Pronto llegaron a una división de los caminos, era difícil saber por dónde seguir ya que los chicos no habían recorrido el laberinto antes y el tiempo apremiaba. Sailor Moon se adelantó y propuso ir por la derecha, después de todo si se encontraban con una pared podían regresar todos juntos.

— Me parece bien, creo que es una buena posibilidad de acercarnos al castillo — Sailor Mercury analizaba con su computadora tratando de armar un mapa con el corto camino ya recorrido y lo que habían logrado ver desde lo alto del muro.

El camino se tornó denso de enredaderas y musgo en el suelo. Avanzaban cautelosamente pero con cada paso la alfombra de musgo se hacía más impenetrable.

— Creo que no podremos continuar — observó Yaten — Esta cosa ya nos hace hundir los pies.

— Pero ya hemos avanzado mucho y miren — la Sailor del fuego apuntó al frente donde se erguía la entrada al lugar.

— Yo veré cuanto más queda — sin previo aviso Sailor Moon alzó el vuelo y se elevó por encima del laberinto.

— Espera… ¡te verán, Bombón! — Seiya no terminó de hablar cuando las enredaderas aprisionaron los pies de los que seguían en Tierra.

Sailor Venus trató de usar su Rayo creciente para destruir las plantas pero crecían rápidamente y se aferraban a sus piernas. Sailor Júpiter usó sus hojas para cortarlas pero fue imposible. Y Sailor Moon alargó su cetro para ayudar a sus amigos a salir, Yaten estaba más próximo y lo tomó con fuerza mientras una cadena destellante se asió a la cintura del platino.

— Tomen la cadena — ordenó Venus a sus compañeras, en especial a Mercury que se veía más complicada. La peli azul hizo caso y se aferró a la cadena, seguida de Mars. Las plantas se volvieron crecieron con rapidez y atrapó a los que aún no tomaban la cadena y cuando Sailor Moon jaló de la cadena para subir a la Sailor del fuego, el suelo repentinamente absorbió a quienes aún estaban abajo antes de poder ayudarlos a salir.

Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter y Seiya cayeron a lo profundo de un pasadizo, por suerte su contacto con el suelo no fue tan duro gracias a las enredaderas que tenían alrededor. Observaron con cuidado el lugar, había unos pasillos y en medio corría un agua pantanosa.

— Seguro es el nivel más bajo de la fortaleza — Sailor Júpiter se veía preocupada — ¿Ahora cómo llegaremos arriba otra vez?

— Creo que podemos caminar contra el flujo del agua para llegar hasta el edificio — las chicas aprobaron la idea de Seiya y empezaron a caminar.

.

..

Sailor Moon aún sostenía la cadena entre sus manos cuando Mercury anunció que tenía el camino correcto para entrar a la fortaleza. Debían apresurarse si pretendían entrar de una vez por todas.

— Sailor Moon… — la llamó Mars y la rubia se apresuró a entrar al lugar.

Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta que Yaten recordó el lugar por donde había salido y entraron por ahí.

— Esto es raro — mencionó Sailor Mercury mientras corrían pasillo arriba.

— ¿Qué cosa? — la rubia de coletas siempre distraída

— No hay guardias

— Es porque Seiya y yo les dimos una paliza al salir — río Yaten con altanería.

— Pero no es posible que a estas alturas no hayan notado nuestra presencia con el escándalo que se formó

— No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora. Sigan corriendo

Yaten no dimensionó las palabras de la peli azul hasta que los pasillos se hicieron interminables. No recordaba haber corrido tanto de camino a la salida la vez anterior. Maldijo entre dientes cuando de pronto vio una luz que daba a un par de escaleras.

Corrieron allí y mientras subían las escaleras un suave sonido inundó el lugar. Al principio no lograban distinguir el sonido con el eco pero al subir un par de niveles el platino paró en seco.

— Erhu*… — murmuró y siguió a toda marcha su carrera hasta llegar al siguiente nivel de las escaleras donde se encontraron con una gran imagen de Sailor Galaxia.

— ¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete! — Mars incineró las puertas con furia, dejando a sus compañeros asombrados.

Lo que se dejó ver al caer las cenizas fue asombroso: Kakyuu, sentada en una escalinata, tocaba el ligero instrumento que producía el acogedor sonido que los había atraído y la figura de quien se hacía llamar Sailor Light Soul en un trono que bien podría emular al de Sailor Galaxia, pues tenía toques dorados en toda su extensión.

— Bienvenidos queridos invitados — vociferó la mujer que no parecía ser mayor que ellos y sin embargo despedía un aura de sabiduría que impactó a todos. Su traje parecía una armadura pero relucía con un color rojo intenso que hacía relucir un cabello rubio cuidadosamente cepillado, al parecer.

— Aquí hay algo muy extraño — la peli azul comenzó a analizar el lugar con su visor.

— Tienes razón, aquí se siente una presencia muy extraña — Sailor Mars apoyó a su compañera.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Sailor Moon se sintió intimidada en cuanto pronunció palabra. En un segundo la mirada penetrante de Sailor Light Soul se posó en ella, haciéndola temblar.

.

..

.

— Esto es asqueroso — Sailor Venus se quejó al tratar de sacar su pie de un charco lodoso.

— Cielos, llevamos caminando mucho tiempo sin encontrar nada — Júpiter caminó más adelante mientras Seiya intentaba ayudar a la rubia.

— ¡Allí, por allí se ve algo! — la chica corrió y en cuanto Venus se liberó, la siguió junto con Seiya.

Al acercarse al lugar comenzaron a sentir un desagradable olor, una peste que se justificó en el primer calabozo al que llegaron. Porque eso era ese lugar: una cárcel muerta.

— ¿Qué… es… esto? — la rubia vestida de naranja no podía dejar de mirar con repudio el lugar tapizado en huesos.

Júpiter no pudo contener las náuseas y Seiya estaba en un estado de shock, no por lo que pudo pasar ahí sino por el estado de su princesa y de Taiki/Maker.

— Chicas, vamos — tomó a cada Sailor y las arrastró escaleras arriba por la puerta que conectaba la prisión con el edificio.

En su andar descubrieron que varios metros más arriba, las paredes empezaban a mostrar pinturas antiguas, la mayoría con paisajes que Seiya reconoció de su natal planeta. Las imágenes mostraban una secuencia que se repetía y pronto las pinturas se hicieron más explicitas. Seiya detuvo su andar por un momento y se quedó de pie ante la más majestuosa que habían visto. Era hermosa y cubría de un bello atardecer una gran extensión de ciudades, también había gente…

— Hay una leyenda antigua en Kinmoku — comenzó a decir el peli negro — Que cuenta sobre una poderosa diosa que arrasó con todos los mundos conocidos sólo para ser más fuerte y que todos la adoraran. Pero al tratar de hacerse de más miembros requería sacrificios…

— ¿Qué clase de sacrificios? — preguntó la Sailor adornada con detalles en verde con la mirada fija en su compañera.

— Si es lo que estoy pensando no quiero oír más — la rubia se volteó y Seiya la tomó por los hombros.

— Ella hacía sacrificios humanos.

Los ojos de la rubia se nublaron y en un instante recobró la compostura

— Entonces, debemos apresurarnos

Siguieron en su ruta, que sólo tenía un objetivo.

.

..

— Su armadura es extraña — Mercury analizaba todo con su visor y trataba de ganar tiempo con Mars atacando a la enemiga y Yaten defendiendo a Sailor Moon.

La música seguía sonando agradablemente.

— ¡Hey, tú suéltala ya! — gritó el peli plata refiriéndose a su princesa. Iba a avanzar pero la mujer que sostenía un arpa en sus manos hizo un movimiento de sus dedos e inmovilizó al chico que con el sonar de una cuerda fue lanzado a una prisión de cristal.

— Lo siento, cariño. No tengo ganas de jugar contigo — con el mover de otra cuerda Mars fue atada y lanzada a un costado de la gran sala.

Kakyuu permanecía impasible mientras seguía tocando un sinfín de melodías.

— ¡Burbujas de mercurio, estallen! — la peli azul tomó a su compañera y trató de salir corriendo.

— BASTA YA — Seiya entró de un salto al salón.

Júpiter hizo una tormenta de truenos y quebró la prisión de cristal de Yaten, mientras Venus le quitó, presurosa, el instrumento que tocaba la princesa quien cayó inconsciente.

— Sailor Light Soul, exijo que liberes a todos en este instante — habló el moreno con seguridad. Lo que provocó que la asombrada mujer estallara en risas.

— ¡Su armadura! — gritó Mercury — Está hecha de material orgánico.

— Almas… — se escuchó la voz de la princesa de Kinmoku que estaba en brazos de Yaten —…su armadura guarda las almas de todos sus enemigos caídos.

Las Sailor miraron con asombro a su enemiga.

— Sailor Galaxia me encomendó una misión y no habrá nada en este mundo que me impida hacer lo que mi señora me ordenó — habló con palabras duras — Así que, tú guardiana de la Luna ¡dame tu semilla, te lo ordeno!

— Pero… Sailor Galaxia ha sido derrotada — dijo la rubia, confundida — Acaso ¿no lo sabes?

Los ojos de la mujer enfundada en el traje rojo se abrieron.

— ¡Todos nosotros estuvimos ahí! — agregó Seiya.

— ¡MIENTEN! ¡Es una vil mentira! — en un instante apareció al lado del chico y lo tomó por el cuello.

— ¡Seiya! — Venus se le adelantó a Sailor Moon a exclamar su nombre y corrió hacia ellos

— La gran Sailor Galaxia no puede ser derrotada y menos por un montón de mocosos como ustedes — presionaba cada vez más.

— E-es… ver…d-dad — insistía Seiya con su cuello aprisionado entre las manos de la mujer que estaba fuera de control.

De pronto su vista fue nublada por una luz cegadora y el chico cayó. Una nebulosa de Hojas la cubrió, para después sentir una fría avalancha húmeda que paso a ser una hilera de pequeños corazones y en un segundo se encendieron para después dejarla aprisionada.

— No es posible, no lo es. Ella no pudo… — Sailor Light Soul se repetía que no era posible que su soberana hubiera sido sometida. Lentamente su armadura se empezó a despedazar en pequeños destellos. Su convicción la abandonaba así como sus fieles súbditos que, atados en alma a la reluciente armadura, se iban de ahí junto con la ineludible realidad.

Sailor Moon se acercó a ella y lentamente posó sus manos en las mejillas de la dama que ahora veía cómo su razón de existir se había extinguido.

— Puedes ir con ella, si quieres — la dama que por último soltó su arpa de entre sus manos la que se desintegró en el suelo al tiempo que la figura de Taiki se formaba a su lado. La seguidora de Galaxia clavó los ojos en la rubia ataviada en el traje rosa de marinero — Sólo debes pedir perdón y perdonarte a ti misma — el Cristal de Plata brilló y Sailor Light Soul pudo ver el desenlace de su adorada Sailor Galaxia, comprendiendo lo mismo que ella y liberando al fin su propia alma. La cual destelló con todo su poder evaporizando la fortaleza en el asteroide.

Todos vieron cómo las semillas cautivas por tanto tiempo se redimieron y volvieron a sus orígenes. Fue una visión maravillosa.

— Seiya… — Sailor Venus se acercó de prisa al chico que seguía en el suelo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y siguió llamándolo —… vamos despierta — sostenía con fuerza sus manos mientras lo llamaba.

 _Seiya…_

Ahora podía escuchar una voz que lo llamaba, lo oía claramente y no le atormentaba quien era. Ya no más.

— Mina — abrió sus ojos y la vio. Sentía su mano fuertemente aferrada a otra, era una sensación cálida que le dio tranquilidad.

— ¡Eres idiota! ¿Cómo demonios te lanzaste así contra ella? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! — y luego de sonar como Yaten en forma de Sailor Venus, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El asteroide comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando los amigos volvieron a la Tierra. Todos respiraron por un tiempo y compartieron unos días en el hogar de las Inner Scouts mientras se recuperaban de sus heridas pero el tiempo de volver a sus vidas llegó muy pronto. Al menos para algunos de ellos.

Otra vez había una despedida que pronunciar, pero ésta ya no era triste. Había más dejos de esperanza y una promesa de volver a verse. Porque esta vez había más de un lazo que no se podría romper.

— De nuevo nos despedimos con gratitud amigos míos — decía solemne la princesa de Kinmoku.

— Estaremos en contacto más seguido — Sailor Healer se llevaba un pastel que la madre de Usagi la había hecho y seguro vendría por más.

Seiya se removía en su lugar, aun no quería volver a su identidad sin decirle algo a Mina pero no estaba seguro de qué forma hacerlo. La joven lo miraba con curiosidad y mordía sus labios con nerviosismo. Los demás estaban envueltos en sus propias despedidas y no parecían prestarles atención a los chicos que trataban de hablarse, torpemente.

— Entonces… que te vaya bien — habló primero la rubia mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se acercó sin más ante la mirada atónita de la oji celeste. Puso sus manos en el rostro pálido de la muchacha y con delicadeza besó sus labios.

Mina respondió al principio tímidamente pero pronto despertó y le devolvió el gesto con su típica energía, propia de ella y que encantó al muchacho que la recibió.

— Ahora sí me irá bien — y le sonrió con el porte clásico de Seiya Kou.

El mismo que podía encantar hasta a la chica que creyó nunca más pensar en el amor.


End file.
